companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
British Forces
The British Forces are the latest faction featured in Company of Heroes 2. It represents not only the British, but the Commonwealth as a whole, with England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and more all represented. Much like the British of the original game, the British Forces have an emphasis on versatile and well trained infantry, supported by powerful artillery and highly durable but slow tanks. A large part of their late-game strategy revolves around the powerful 17-pounder anti-tank guns available to them in various forms, such as in an emplacement and mounted on their Sherman Firefly, which allows them to combat more powerful armored vehicles such as the Tiger. The 25-pounder artillery located in their base is available as soon as the first base upgrade is constructed and can be directed by upgraded Infantry Sections - this constitutes a deadly tool before enemy factions have access to their own artillery support, and is one of the many ways in which British artillery is dominant on the battlefield. The faction can choose between a defensive doctrine with Anvil tactics with BOFORs guns and heavy tanks specializing in locking down points or an aggressive Hammer Tactics that employs concealment and allowing infantry sections to devastate armor and emplacements with Gammon Bombs and Armored Cars for support as well as use Emergency Speed to outrun enemy armor to expose weak points. Overview Infantry Squads: Infantry Section: Basic infantry squad. Can be equipped with bren LMG or PIAT anti-tank launcher. It is also able to throw exlposive charges, mils bombs. Depends on choice, can heal friendly infantry squads or point targets for 25 pounder artillery. Although initially composed of four soldiers, its size may be further increased. Royal Engineers: Infantry squad. Can repair friendly vehicles or structures, it is responsible for building emplacements. Can destroy cover, thanks to small demo charges and be equipped with minesweepers. Support Units: Vickers Heavy Machine Gun Team: Squad composed of four members, carrying a vickers heavy machine gun, which is excellent at killing and suppressing enemy infantry units. .55 cal Armor-Piercing Sniper: Sharpshooter equipped with a powerful anti-tank rifle. Although initially effective only against infantry squads and light vehicles, when experienced can aim at critical parts of enemy tanks, what makes him very valuable support in countering these units. Ordnance QG 6-Pounder Anti-Tank Gun: Basic Anti-Tank cannon, effective against medium vehicles, tanks and fortified positions. Light Vehicles: Universal Carrier: Light transport vehicle. Can transport one squad of infantry. It is possible to upgrade it with vickers heavy machine gun or flamethrower, what will significantly increase its combat capabilities. Heavy Vehicles: AEC Mk. III 75mm Armored Car: Medium vehicle, armed with 75 mm cannon and machine guns. Effective against infantry and medium vehicles. Cand deploy smoke cover in order to protect itself from enemy fire Centaur AA Mk. II Cruiser Tank: Medium tank armed with 20 mm cannons. Primarily an anti-aircraft vehicle, can move down and suppress enemy infantry with ease. Experienced vehicles can use strafing fire, which decimates infantry in the target area. Cromwell Mk. IV Cruiser Tank: Medium tank. Effective against all targets. Can use smoke shells in order to block vision and protect itself and friendly units from harm. Sherman Firefly: Medium tank armed with 17 pounder gun. Excellent against heavy vehicles. When upgraded, can use Tulip rockets, which are effective against all types of targets. Comet Tank: Considered as an upgraded version of Cromwell, this tank is effective against all units and has several special abilities. Can use white phosphorus shell, which damage infantry over time and disables main weapons of enemy vehicles, throw a snigle grenade or increase its speed temporarily. The Comet Tank can be used only if hammer specialization has been chosen. Churchill Mark VII Infantry Tank: Heavy armored tank, effective against all types of targets. Can use smoke cover and grenades. It is available only for commanders, which have chosen anvil specialization. Category:Factions